theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Trident
'History' Trident was one of the starters owned by Professor Rowan. While still in an egg as a Piplup, Trident selected Poison to be his trainer because he could sense his strength at heart and drive to succeed, as well as his self-sacrificing spirit in behalf of those he cares about. Trident was very close to Poison, and the two were best friends. Ever since leaving Twinleaf, the two were inseperable. After defeating the fossil Pokemon in Oreburgh City and winning against Roark's Cranidos, Trident evolved into Prinplup. During Poison's double battle with Maylene, Trident teamed up with Victoria against her Machoke and Lucario. They put up a good fight and weaken the duo enough for Ross and Dagget to finish the job. Trident also showed himself to be a good friend to Poison. During the events at Celestic Town, Poison wanted so badly to charge right in to save his Pokemon from Dialga's attack, regardless of whether he would survive or not. Trident and Melody stopped him, however, knowing that ti was already too late. Poison did not begrudge them for stopping him, knowing that only true friends would have taken those actions and that they are the ones you need beside you when the tough decisions need to be made. He was the leader of Poison's other Pokemon , but sometimes felt inadequate. This was seen when Cotton, Poison's Buneary, evolved into a strong-looking, slim Lopunny. Trident felt that he was not as good because he was a little chubby and had not been able to evolve yet. Poison comforted him with the fact that everyone has their strengths and personalities, and that Trident was perfect the way he was. But together they promised each other that they were going to work extra hard so that he could evolve. Later, they talked about this further and Trident expounded on why he wanted to evolve so badly. It was not just because everyone else was doing so well, but that he wanted to be of more use to Poison. He told Poison that he was his best friend, and Poison said that Trident was his as well. They made a vow not to face the next gym leader until Trident evolved. Unfortunately, Trident was lost on Iron Island after a Team Galactic plan went horribly wrong. With the cave around them collapsing, and Poison's Pelipper, Scoop, having already been crushed by the falling stones, Trident was the only one who could save Poison and Bass from being killed. Using the last of his energy, he evolved into Empoleon and caught a falling slab of stone that would have crushed the trainers. He held it long enough for his friends to escape, and then succumbed to the force of the cave and was crushed beneath the debris. Poison blames himself for his friend's death, and almost considers not going on in his journey. But he realized that Trident would have wanted him to keep going. His memory will always live on in the trainers he saved. 'Moves:' *Pound *''Peck'' *''Surf'' *Bubble *''Bubble Beam'' *''Strength'' 'Trivia:' *Trident, as well as the other two starters, was shipped over from the Unova region. He and his fellow starters have hidden abilities that their species usually do not have. His ability was Defiant, which came into effect in battle against a Bastiodon in Twinleaf Town. *Trident's name was Wave Rider in the original playthrough *In-game, Trident and Scoop both died in double battles with Riley. Riley's partnership proved futile as we encountered double exploding Gravelers repeatedly throughout the cave. *Trident was used by Poison in Saurian's dimension, where Trident was never lost, to defeat Cyrus in battle and stall him long enough for Saurian and his friends to escape. Category:Pokemon Category:Partner Pokemon Category:Poison's Pokemon Category:Deceased Pokemon